


Forever Young

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 少年、衰老，与死亡的故事。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 少年遇见了死亡。

**Author's Note:**

> ·⚠️5.3剧透⚠️写在秘话7之前，写到最后一章被官方撞飞，当作没看过写下去了，设定有出入  
> ·原梗来自WB@食栗爱猫家给@WritingPrompts的投稿，偷了FF13的设定，都有魔改   
> ·烂俗矫情废话jr多OOC，一个好梗怎么写成这副狗样.JPG 可我真的很想写哈迪斯年下  
> ·十四席人称代词为“他”，大概是近战，无具体设定。其实性别也无所谓，只是太菜了没本事全篇不涉及人称代词  
> ·TAG打得有点纠结，（淡到没味）CP向的初代光和无爱情意味的三人组排列组合

01

大陆边陲的渔村鲜有访客，村口老人们对年轻的来访者指指点点。

“好久——啊、也不算太久。”解救年轻人的是一位与他打扮相仿的青年，白色面具挂在腰间，“很高兴见到你，爱梅特赛尔克。”  
“希斯拉德。”年轻人简略地点点头，黑袍下紧绷的肩膀松开了。

他们来到海边的酒馆，在一处面朝大海的座位坐下。  
“早啊希斯拉德！这位就是你们的朋友？”中年男子大声招呼着，端来一杯麦酒和一杯白水，“听说你不爱喝酒。我家只有麦酒，要不来份烤鱼？”  
爱梅特赛尔克摆手拒绝。他走得匆忙，赶不及换外边常用的货币，虽说当场创造一两枚金币并非难事。  
“不用紧张，老板人很好，有时候过分热情。”希斯拉德一如既往笑眯眯的，长发在脑后束成马尾，脸颊稍微晒黑了些。  
“看得出，”他喝了口水，才察觉喉咙干渴，“毕竟你连‘朋友’的喜好都和他说了。”

爱梅特赛尔克很少独自出远门。委员会的工作集中在亚马乌罗提市内，念书时偶尔的课外实践也总和两位友人混在一起。天才如他也有不擅长的事，和外人打交道算其一。  
好在，他有一位互补的朋友。

“冤枉，是阿泽姆说的！”希斯拉德举起双手。  
话音未落，周围响起一阵欢呼。  
一艘造型奇特的渔船停靠在栈桥，下来几个皮肤黝黑的渔人。孩子们不再顾忌生面孔，从各处钻出来，喊着“阿泽姆”跑向海滩，像海鸟一样叽叽喳喳围着船打转。

其中一个穿白麻衬衫的渔人拖着渔桶走进酒馆。他变魔术似的从口袋里掏出一堆五颜六色的珊瑚和贝壳，分给周围的孩子，他们大呼小叫“阿泽姆万岁”、“阿泽姆最棒了”。  
看到角落里那对青年，被叫做“阿泽姆”渔人眼睛一亮，连晒得黑红的脸都灿烂了几分。  
“哈迪斯！好久不见！”  
他张开双臂扑向久别重逢的好友。

“你看起来像片烤糊的面包。”  
爱梅特赛尔克的手藏在衣袖下打了个响指，把一身鱼腥的阿泽姆摔到旁边椅子上，还抖落了几颗盐粒。  
“不如别做十四席了，去当个渔夫怎么样？”  
“我也是这么想的！”阿泽姆抓起他的手，满脸诚挚，“知我者哈迪斯也！”

希斯拉德笑出声来。  
爱梅特赛尔克——哈迪斯沉默半晌，叹气：“在外面不要叫我的真名……”  
说罢抽出手，往餐布上使劲抹了两下。

“言归正传。”哈迪斯环视四周。  
渔夫开始吆喝，孩子跟着起哄，引来了不少采买渔获的村民。  
一派祥和。  
“这个村子怎么回事？”

02

事情始于大约五年前，十四席偶然经过这儿。

渔村与他的家乡相隔万里，当地人与魔法无缘，靠天吃饭。但他们仍是同族，共享星球恩赐的永生。亚马乌罗提至今没有自然衰老死亡的记录，或许也因此，生育率和繁殖欲望不高。与他同代的只有希斯拉德，年轻些的哈迪斯没有同龄人，再往后是艾里迪布斯……说远了。  
在这小小的渔村，他见到了比过往加起来还多的幼童和老人。

委员会批准了他的调查申请——哈迪斯称之为，过家家。希斯拉德支起隔音屏障，替当事人申辩：“多亏了阿泽姆，我们才没被棍棒撵出去。”  
狭隘，野蛮。  
哈迪斯终究没说出口。  
“好好，我们十四席忙到连定期报告都没时间写、信也不寄一封，五年！”他深吸一口气，“……有进展了？” 

阿泽姆不答，指指酒馆老板。  
“我刚来那会儿，他看起来和你差不多大。自他父亲去世后，三百多年，一直那样……他父亲捕了一辈子鱼，结果被大鱼拖下船、再也没找到。”  
“子承父业，他也曾是捕鱼好手。一次我们出海，遭遇了巨大的鲨鱼，和米特隆的那条差不多大！”他比划着，“老板差点也被拉下海，我就帮了点小忙。鱼是钓到了……”  
小忙。  
哈迪斯轻哼一声。  
那艘渔船怎么看都有亚马乌罗提制式的影子。  
“宰杀时打开鱼嘴，里面嵌满了鱼钩，他父亲心爱的那枚也在其中。那之后，我眼看着他一天天老去。”

哈迪斯点点头：“你讲起故事还是跟写报告一样烂。”

希斯拉德按住阿泽姆。  
“那我也讲个故事。”他看向门口的姑娘，“第一次见她时，她还是个小不点，跟那群小鬼打成一片。”  
姑娘脸一红，低着头跑走了。  
“没几个月出落成大姑娘了……很奇妙吧。”他目送姑娘的裙角消失在店外。  
哈迪斯耸肩，你真不懂还是装不懂。

“不管怎么说，”希斯拉德收回目光，“衰老的契机和速度各不相同，我们至今没能总结出万用的规律。”  
“五年间我调查了食物、水源、土地、风俗，都没有异常。唯一剩下的……”

灵魂。  
哈迪斯一开始便察觉了。  
村民表面上都是普通人，却有异物盘踞在他们的灵魂中。  
比如嬉笑打闹的孩子们，灵魂里沉睡着暗色的种子；又比如村口那些老人们的灵魂，让他想起哈尔玛鲁特院盛开的鲜花。

“原来如此。”他抱起手臂，“所以叫我来做什么？不是已经有希斯拉德了吗？”  
阿泽姆尝着这话怎么不对味，没来得及细品，一个声音打断了他的思绪。

03

“早上好，阿泽姆。”  
搭话的是位年轻女性。她面容姣好，浅金的长发披在腰间，挽一篮鲜花，笑盈盈地看着他们。

“您是？”阿泽姆不解，他应当结视了每一个村民才对。  
“路过的卖花女罢了，您在这附近很有名。”她递来花篮，“挑一朵吧。”  
如果他回头看到两位友人讶异的神情，便不会轻易去取那朵玫瑰。

可惜他没有。

“等等！”  
两人一左一右抓住他伸出的手臂。  
玫瑰的茎蔓忽然生长开，像毒蛇一样缠住三人的手，尖刺留下几个浅浅的咬痕。

卖花女瞪大眼睛：“三个全种上了，这可真是……”  
阿泽姆立刻明白过来：“是你给村民们下的诅咒。”  
“诅咒？不，是祝福。”她又笑起来，“别担心，年轻人。你们还有很长很长的路要走……”

永生与衰亡，皆为神明的礼物。  
她消失了。  
只留下这句话，和阿泽姆手里的玫瑰。

“……你看到了吗？”希斯拉德最先回神。  
女子——不，“那个东西”——的躯壳里装着强大而古老的混沌。那既非灵魂，亦不属于现世。  
哈迪斯满手冷汗。

“哈迪斯、希斯拉德！你们不会一下子变成老爷爷吧！”  
此时响起阿泽姆毫无紧张感的声音。  
两人长出一口气。  
“傻人有傻福。”  
“别这么说嘛哈迪斯，不知者无罪。”

04

三人决定先折返，寻求委员会的帮助，免得节外生枝。  
本该是这样的……

一听阿泽姆要走，村民们送来的蔬果鱼干木雕织物堆到了屋子外面，他一件件当宝贝收好；收拾到黄昏，又忽然喊着“菜地的杂交方案还没教给大婶儿！”跑走了，哈迪斯念叨着麻烦追了出去。

天色完全暗了，两人还没回来，只留希斯拉德陪酒馆老板唠嗑。  
恰逢村里的节日。花火尖啸着窜上夜空，与远处亮起的紫色光芒相映——哈迪斯的创造魔法。  
这是在给哪家改造新式渔船呢？希斯拉德苦笑着摇头。

“……艾特罗……”  
一个词语拉回了他游离的思绪。  
“抱歉！说到哪儿了！”他提高音量，盖过喧闹声。  
“我说！”酒馆老板也扯开嗓子，“你们今早！多半是遇见艾特罗大人了！”

希斯拉德没想到会听到死亡女神的名讳。  
学院收藏的一本偏门书籍里，记载了这样的传说：被万物永恒的世界所遗弃，孤独的女神割伤自己，鲜血孕育了生命，却逃不出生老病死。女神垂怜，赐予他们“心灵”。亚马乌罗提人不信神，但这与他们对灵魂的认知异曲同工，希斯拉德多看过几眼。  
他联想到村里的壁画雕刻，确实是金发女性的样貌，和书中插画如出一辙。

这古老信仰竟还存在于世界的某个角落！  
希斯拉德忘了隔音魔法，像孩子一样嚷嚷：“你之前明明什么都不肯说！”  
“此一时彼一时嘛！”

烟花消停了一阵。  
老板压低声音：“我头次听说她把‘种子’分给外人。”  
“她说这是礼物。”  
“没错。世间充满饥饿、贫穷、疾病、死亡，当人知晓了苦痛，永生就成了漫长的折磨。”他忽然大声，“可女神仁慈，她赋予我们衰老的特权。”  
希斯拉德想说，你们可以创造更高效的生产技术，就像我们那样，永远不受物质所苦……他欲言又止，换了个话题。

“父亲的死使你痛苦。”  
“哈！那我的种子早在三百年前发芽啦！”中年人大笑，“我一直觉得，找不到尸体，老爹可能还活在哪个海岛，总有一天会回来给我烤鱼吃……见了鱼钩才意识到，他真的死了。”  
毋庸置疑、不可逆转的死亡。  
老板灌了口酒：“我接受了。庇护我的老爹不在了，然后解脱了——不能再逃避、该长大了……这样。”

“所以莉莉的事你也别放在心上！”老板使劲一拍他的背，“她肯定想通了，才能往前走。现在正值青春好年华呢！”  
莉莉是那个姑娘的名字。  
希斯拉德呛住了。  
“如果有一个停止衰老的机会……“  
“你可饶了我！这种辛苦日子过上几千几万年，谁遭得住啊！”

烟花再次照亮夜空。  
“而且，”人群的欢呼震耳欲聋，“烟花不就是炸开那一下最好看吗？”

05

那头，哈迪斯嘴上抱怨，还是替不擅长创造魔法的十四席改造了全村的渔船。  
两人正大包小包往海边赶。

“我们没有另一个五年去等你画图纸、砍木头、手把手教他们造船。”  
这是一个合理的解释。  
“但我必须提醒阿泽姆大人，授人以鱼不如授人以渔，就算今天帮他们造了几艘船——”  
“——明天就会多几个孩子吃到烤鱿鱼。”阿泽姆用鱿鱼串堵了他嘴。  
哈迪斯正双手捧着大婶儿送的紫萝卜，毫无反抗之力。  
“后天，海鸟会将赞颂爱梅特赛尔克大人的诗歌带去海的另一边。可喜可贺、可喜可贺。”

“……我不是为了这种……”  
又一波升空的烟花盖住了年轻人微不可闻的叹息。

那是阿泽姆离开前的事了。  
一个下午，他闯进哈迪斯的办公室，喊道：“完成了！”理所当然没有敲门。  
是所谓“呼唤星星的法术”。

众所周知，本任阿泽姆席的创造魔法学从没及格过。  
“我一个人做不到的事，借用大家的力量就能做到了！”  
这样说着，阿泽姆开始研究某种召唤术，希斯拉德与哈迪斯出了不少力。然而，哈迪斯没想到，自己不属于“大家”之列。  
——不要误解。他不想结下契约被叫去各种奇怪的地方，更不会因此感到遗憾……或者委屈。  
绝对没有。

十四席收集的星星遍布世界，偏偏他“冥界的宠儿”、“当代最强魔导士”哈迪斯不算一个，更别提他还是术式的开发者之一！  
之后，阿泽姆总是绕过委员会，自己在外面把事情解决了。死板如拉哈布雷亚议长竟默许了这种出格行径，名曰：“工作效率之高前所未有。”

数月前，路过那家伙落灰的办公室，哈迪斯忍不住牢骚：“你说气不气人？”  
希斯拉德笑着应和：“气人，太气人了。”下一秒，他手心亮起橙黄光芒。  
摊开一看，赫然是象征第十四席的日轮纹。  
“哦，阿泽姆有事找。”说完便消失在熟悉的传送阵里，平淡地好像被叫去吃个饭，也跟着人间蒸发了。

据说，那段时间哈迪斯宛如冥王现世。

——直接问他呗，你们不是朋友吗？  
终于看不下去的那布里亚勒斯提议。

朋友。  
哈迪斯冷笑，全世界都是他朋友。  
他没说出口的是，天才少年哈迪斯，也不过是追随太阳的群星里，普通的一颗。

06

烟花照不亮年轻人阴沉的脸色。  
阿泽姆只得把到嘴边的问题又咽了回去。不是自夸，他走过许多路、遇到许多人，可这位后辈兼挚友的心思他总摸不清。

找到症结所在时，第一个浮现的名字是“爱梅特赛尔克”。  
噢，他另一位天赋异禀的朋友当然也是合适人选，可干涉灵魂一事只有爱梅特赛尔克能做到。转念一想，强迫宅男出门就和把自己关在家里一样不人道，他能想象长途跋涉后哈迪斯的臭脸。  
——对，他依旧没能开口问对方是否愿意结下契约，因此无法直接召唤他。

哈迪斯，或者说爱梅特赛尔克，作为十四人之一，向来“不干涉外务”。即使是朋友，也不可以扭曲他的意志，对吧。阿泽姆把自己劝得心服口服，转头召唤了芳心纵火犯希斯拉德。  
失策。  
虽说并非本意，两位村民的衰老确实因他们而起。二人决定摘除老板与姑娘的种子，最后还是把哈迪斯叫来了。

直到刚才，他都以为合作愉快……对方显然持反对意见。  
思索不是阿泽姆的强项。他从没深刻考虑过契约者的立场之类，一切水到渠成。遇上哈迪斯，他不由自主多想了点。

毕竟哈迪斯是个难懂的家伙。  
初见以为是个冷漠的孩子，却为逝去的灵魂驻足久久不肯离去；总说不需要朋友，然而固执地跟在年长些的两人身后；嘴不饶人，实际心细手软，对朋友更是热心肠……哈迪斯从没拒绝过阿泽姆的请求。  
这还让他怎么问得出口！

而希斯拉德看这两人，只道关心则乱。

“从刚才起你就在走什么神？”  
喏，就像这样。什么都逃不过那双洞察灵魂的眼睛。  
“思考不适合你。我们十四席不是向来想到哪做到哪吗？”哈迪斯勾起嘴角，“又有什么麻烦事，说来听听。”

他也许宁愿哈迪斯拒绝。  
阿泽姆深吸一口气：“你愿意成为我的‘星星’吗？”

07

“好。”  
哈迪斯答得极快极轻。  
烟火与欢呼声中，阿泽姆几乎以为是幻听。

——还省了我赶路的力气，出差费从你工资扣。  
生怕对方误会什么，哈迪斯赶忙补充。

阿泽姆点头如捣蒜，又摇头：“你不用迁就我。”  
“我没有。”  
“真的？”  
“真理天使不会说谎。”

他眼睛一亮：“即、即使今后我们意见相左？”  
“说得像至今我们在什么事上达过成共识似的。”  
“……我不想违背你的意愿。”  
“我早就习惯你和我作对了。”  
“即使我要做的事和委员会立场相悖、只是我的独断专行？”他追问。

年轻人叹了口气，别过脸去。  
“……那就呼唤哈迪斯之名，作为你的朋友……”

阿泽姆掰过哈迪斯的脸，在他额头上亲了口：“哈迪斯你最好了！”  
萝卜哗啦啦掉一地。

“好！契约成功！”阿泽姆拍了拍他脑门，两声脆响。  
橙黄的日轮纹缓缓渗进哈迪斯苍白的皮肤。  
沉默。  
“哈迪斯？”  
沉默。  
“哈迪斯你说句话呀难道我又搞砸了！”  
“哈迪斯——”  
“吵死了！说了在外面不许叫真名！”

08

“哎呀哎呀，真是青春。”  
希斯拉德缓步走向他们。

青春。  
他不曾理解这个词的含义——现在有些明白了，那是和烟花相似的东西。

虽然希斯拉德不懂得烟花的美妙之处，他依然如此祈盼着。  
希望那二人的种子永远不会发芽。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *艾特罗：出现在最终幻想系列新水晶神话中，死亡与混沌的女神。传说她没有被创造了自己的主神赋予使命，孤独的她割伤自己，人类就在她悲伤之中洒出的鲜血里诞生，她自己也去往了“不可视世界”。人类是会生老病死的，她对不断死去来到“不可视世界”的人类心生怜悯，将“混沌”赠予他们，那就是人类所说的“心灵”。  
> 当“可视世界”与“不可视世界”的平衡被打破时，世界就会崩坏。
> 
> *哈迪斯的紫萝卜：梗来自那张 冥王手持大根，君日本语本当上手.JPG
> 
> *十四席：“你想成为魔法少女吗？”


	2. 阿泽姆的种子发芽了。

09

“又来借阿泽姆的报告书？”  
“是的，麻烦您了。”  
白袍的少年双手从拉哈布雷亚议长那里接过一沓纸，上面可见十四席龙飞凤舞的笔迹。

哈迪斯与希斯拉德走进议长办公室，正撞见这样一幕。  
“那家伙的报告实在有害阅读品味，对眼睛也不好。”哈迪斯瞥了眼少年怀里的文书，“这篇写他赢下比赛、结果被草原女人逼婚，没什么营养。想了解外面的风俗，不如看下篇——”  
话语戛然而止。  
“你倒是很清楚，爱梅特赛尔克。”议长满脸严肃。

他咳了一声：“都怪那家伙总用什么‘你看这儿的星星好漂亮’、‘烤鲶鱼真好吃你也尝尝’，这种理由叫我出去。下次真得问他要出差费。”  
“我也能帮上十四席的忙就好了……”少年言辞恳切。  
“真是甜蜜的烦恼。”希斯拉德毫不掩饰笑意。  
哈迪斯一时语塞。

“说起来，三位身体无恙吗？”少年关切道，“上回在渔村……”  
“那法术对我们强韧的灵魂可说无害，”议长看向二人，他们低下头像被训诫的孩子，“留着那些种子，当个教训也好。”  
傲慢的惩罚，亦是艾特罗的警告——不要多管闲事。  
看少年仍然面露担忧，希斯拉德拍着哈迪斯的肩膀：“真要有个万一，还有他在！”  
少年这才露出与年龄相符的笑容，行过一礼，抱着报告书离开了。

“这小鬼认真过头了。”  
“艾里迪布斯是个努力的好孩子，”议长不咸不淡地添上一句，“还很钟意阿泽姆，不知道像谁。”  
希斯拉德笑得更欢：“是啊，拼命追着太阳、苦恼于没能成为‘星星’的样子，不知道像谁呢？”

“我一不钟意那家伙，二也没有苦恼过，第三、我现在最后悔莫过于结下这麻烦的契约！”  
不打自招。  
哈迪斯像一只失足跌落为掩饰尴尬使劲舔毛的猫，转而攻击无辜路人：“希斯拉德，管理局的工作很闲吗？你在这里做什——”  
此时额头上亮起的日轮纹，给了他最后一击。  
脚下展开召唤阵时，哈迪斯仍在咒骂这家伙找不到别人了吗。

“我有很多笔，”拉哈布雷亚批注文件的手不停，“却总用坏这一支，修过好几百回。”  
他晃了晃手里的羽毛笔，是以格约姆送的那支。  
“换个说法呢，就叫‘你看星星，星星也看你’。”希斯拉德把一个小包裹塞进他怀里，“保重，我的朋友，希望你们用不上它。”  
“这是？”  
“我来递交的试作品，这两天总有不好的预感。”

哈迪斯没来及问他什么时候学了占卜，身形便消散于光芒中。

10

这占卜还挺准。  
哈迪斯躺在医疗室的床上，想着见到希斯拉德一定先夸他两句。  
此时推门进来的是阿泽姆。

“哪里不舒服？要喝水吗？还是多睡会儿吧，我是不是吵到你了？”说着几乎夺门而逃。  
“没有。不用。给我过来。”  
阿泽姆往床边挪了几步，床上那人心口的绷带扎得他眼睛疼。  
“你的问题我答完了。”哈迪斯拍拍床铺，“坐下，我也有事问你。”

“那时候到底发生了什么？”

那天，他被阿泽姆召唤去。只见荒野上压着一团黑雾，活像米特隆院几万年没刷的水槽污垢成了精。  
怨灵。  
成百上千冤魂扭曲成的怪物。  
哈迪斯了然自己现身于此的原因了。

阿泽姆按着他蹲下，藏在下风的灌木丛，双眼紧盯那怪物——猎食者的眼神。  
“活祭，有人想去‘那个世界’。”他言简意赅。  
愚蠢。  
哈迪斯心里嗤笑，这可远远不够冲开“不可视世界”的大门，亦不是亚马乌罗提最强战力的对手。  
“你有别的想法。”  
阿泽姆点头：“这些灵魂还有可能回归冥界。”  
“多此一举，人死不能复生。”  
“说得对。”他伸出手，“是我的任性，可以帮我吗？”  
我还能说不？  
哈迪斯耸肩，与他双手相击。

一声清脆的击掌，阿泽姆如箭羽破空，下一秒大剑钉入黑雾的核心。  
怨魂咆哮着扑向袭击者，在触及那个身影前，巨大的魔法阵在地面铺开，光柱冲天而起，把它们烧得干净。  
光芒一点点剥离缠绕怪物的黑气，阿泽姆在以太奔流中几乎睁不开眼。

瞬间发动如此大规模的净化魔法，也只有哈迪斯能做到了。  
他笑起来。  
不愧是我的星星。

就在他分心的瞬间，怪物聚集起最后一丝力量。  
尖刺划破阿泽姆的脸颊，向他身后某处——  
“哈迪斯！”

12

哈迪斯轻触胸前的绷带。  
一箭穿心。  
那时他正准备将净化的灵魂引向冥界，毫无防备……但即使捣碎心脏，大魔导士也能瞬间修复。  
而他确确实实死去了。  
“是诅咒。那怪物从‘召唤死亡’的愿望诞生，可说是‘死亡’这一概念本身……我大意了。”

哈迪斯看着阿泽姆抬起又放下、最后攥紧被单的手，问：“我怎么还活着？”

哈迪斯只记得被击倒在地，想检视身体，却一根指头也动不了。  
寒冷，麻木。  
知觉飞速远去。

紧接着是视觉。  
连那个璀璨的灵魂都褪去了色彩。  
那家伙抓着自己的手，努力发动不擅长的治疗魔法，一副要哭的样子，还有点好笑。  
但他笑不动。

听觉变得迟钝。  
怪物的咆哮、灵魂的低语、刮过荒野的风，一切都朦朦胧胧。  
某人喊自己名字的声音倒听得真切。  
吵死了，不是说在外面不要叫我“哈迪斯”吗。

他目睹过无数死亡，轮到自己时没什么实感。  
反倒好奇更多些。  
死是怎样的、冥界是怎样的、冥界的宠儿死后和普通人有什么不同。  
……只是那两个家伙实在让人放心不下。

然后他听到了。  
遥远的天边，传来一声啼叫。  
他曾听过这个声音。

不死鸟的高鸣划破世界，响彻灵魂。

14

眼前摆着一根烧焦的橙色尾羽。  
“希斯拉德的新作，”阿泽姆解释道，“听说是从以‘不死’为概念的凤凰身上提取的……便携款。”  
包裹里原来是这东西。  
我和不死鸟还真有缘，哈迪斯感慨。  
“那时我一心救你，胡乱用了些魔法，大概是以太激活了羽毛……”  
“……而不死鸟回应了你的呼唤。”哈迪斯回握友人捏得发白的拳头，“干得好。”  
回头他可得好好感谢希斯拉德。

阿泽姆被烫到似地抽出手：“我、我去叫希斯拉德，他也有很多事想问！”说着往门外走。  
“站住，我说我问完了吗？”  
那人拖着脚步回来，不看他的眼睛。  
——接下去的问题，恐怕没那么容易。

哈迪斯目不斜视，问：“那怪物后来怎么了？”  
静默。  
这不是什么困难的问题。  
阿泽姆低头不语。

哈迪斯叹气，又问：“你那时候想了什么？”  
“……想救你……”  
“还有呢？”  
他又不说话了。

“那再换个问题。你现在在想什么？”  
一阵长久的沉默。  
“我……打算破除所有契约，然后辞去十四席的职位。”

哈迪斯用尽一个伤员所及的全部力气，往他头上狠狠来了下。  
“疼！”  
“疼就对了，你再敢说这种话试试。”

“我犯下了罪。”  
阿泽姆自白。  
在那个渔村，因为我的傲慢，改写了他人的人生轨迹；还拖你和希斯拉德下水，侥幸后果不严重；老爷子让我吸取教训，我却不知悔改，妄图超度那些怨灵，差点——  
他深呼吸。  
“差点失去你了，哈迪斯。”

“就这？”  
“这、这还不够吗！”  
哈迪斯挑眉：“你的行事风格老爷子老早知道，仍推举你做十四席，想过原因吗？从认识那天我就清楚你是个无可救药的蠢货，依然结下契约，你当为什么？”  
阿泽姆被呛得说不出话。  
良久，他像是鼓起莫大的勇气，才开口。  
“我杀了它。”

毫不留情。  
即使我知道那个怪物已经无害。  
被愤怒冲昏头脑，白费你的努力，更葬送了那些本该轮回的灵魂。  
对不起。

阿泽姆蜷着身体，头抵在膝上。  
“这点上，我也无法为你的愚蠢开脱。”哈迪斯把十年份的气都叹完了，“但你说过，团队合作最重要的是？”  
“分工明确，信任队友，分锅明确。”他即答。  
“叫我过去，是你正确的判断；你佯攻我杀敌，是我们互相信任；出了意外，我们都有责任。”  
哈迪斯搓了搓那人的头发。  
“轻敌的可不止你一个。别全担在自己身上，大英雄。”

15

希斯拉德闻讯赶来，带着一张“创造管理局出借理念体验问卷-凤凰尾羽1.4-”。  
学术话题并不合他现在的胃口，阿泽姆借故离开了。

——你那时候想了什么。  
哈迪斯的声音还在耳边。  
他避开了这个问题，好在对方没有追问。

那个时候……  
哈迪斯漂亮的金眼睛失去光彩，他最钟爱的星星陨落了。  
一股前所未有的负面情感裹挟着他提剑冲向怪物。  
他怨恨、愤怒。  
毫无章法地挥砍，满身破绽。  
他初次真正接触死亡——亲爱之人的死亡。

那也是他初次渴望死亡。  
他者的死、以及自己的死。

16

房门阖上。  
哈迪斯说：“我犯下了罪。”  
“我看见了。”希斯拉德答。

阿泽姆的种子发芽了。

17

“还有个问题。”  
阿泽姆背脊一僵。

两人正在清扫创造管理局的档案室，这地方简直是阿拉克涅的巢穴。  
这本是局长的工作。仗着对哈迪斯的救命之恩，他心安理得使唤两人打下手，自己不知晃去哪里了。

“你不会连魔界花都亲得下口吧？”  
“啥？”  
哈迪斯指着自己的额头：“你契约的对象，物种还挺丰富。”这是委婉的说法。  
“不用亲，只要皮肤接触就行。”阿泽姆不解其意。  
“那希斯拉德的是？”  
他放下扫帚，握住哈迪斯的手：“像这样，怎么了吗？”  
“……没事。”

希斯拉德在门外爆笑出声。  
“你很闲的话给我进来帮忙！”传来哈迪斯的怒吼。  
“才不要。这是你给我的谢礼。”  
“能要点有建设性的东西吗！”

非也非也。  
局长手捧一块罗兰莓挞，踱着步子进去。  
“还有什么比看爱梅特赛尔克大人打扫卫生更有建设性的呢？

TBC


	3. 希斯拉德的种子没有发芽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·如果您看出了希斯爱梅以及希斯光大概不是错觉（非爱情意味）……我真没想到会变成这样笔自己动的！总之介意的快跑！  
> ·中配一出，希斯拉德长发美人秒变肌肉猛男，我没想到.JPG（但都可以冲）

18

很久之后。  
阿泽姆从成山的文件底下翻出那张起草到一半的辞呈。  
“改改还能用。”

19

长桌尽头摆着一副红色面具，下边压了一页纸。  
那是曾属于第十四席的座位。

“开始吧。”  
拉哈布雷亚议长环视周围的十一人。  
白袍少年拍案而起：“请再等一下！”  
这对艾里迪布斯来说是少见的无礼举动，他重整旗鼓：“可否再稍等片刻？我认为如此重大的决议，应当等全员到齐……”  
“不必等了。”爱梅特赛尔克推门进来。  
少年看向他身后，空无一人。

“往好处想，”艾梅若萝丝搂过少年的肩膀，“至少爱梅特赛尔克卿回来了。”  
那布里亚勒斯揶揄道：“我以为他俩铁定一块儿走了。”  
少年盯着他，仍不死心。  
“他走了，”冥王大人没有哄孩子的心情，“不会回来了。”

艾里迪布斯缓缓坐下，同时下了决心。

那个人舍弃了我们。  
便由我来成为英雄、成为太阳，将笑容带回给大家。  
这也是艾里迪布斯的使命。

20

“我以为不会再见你了。”

哈迪斯走出召唤阵，看到一脸意外的召唤者：“事到如今，你要敢说‘叫错人了’，我真的会揍你。”  
阿泽姆笑了下，或者说摆出一个近似笑容的表情。  
哈迪斯在他身边坐下。无需寒暄，他灵魂里盛开的花朵已说明一切，那是哈迪斯近来见过最有生命力的东西。  
在这个终末的世界。

“可能是看到了怀念的景色，”阿泽姆望着海平线，“不当心把你叫来了。”  
哈迪斯不语。  
“你忘了？我们在这里吃过烤鱼。”  
他才意识到身处曾经是酒馆的废墟。  
“在那边，”阿泽姆指向海岸，“我们看过烟火。”  
那里有过细白的沙滩、碧蓝的海水，如今一片黑浊，铺满了鱼类、海鸟、以及其他什么生物的尸体。

腐木中传来响动。  
哈迪斯寻声看去，在莫约柜台的位置，一团焦黑物体蠕动着。它睁开眼睛、百八十双眼睛。数百颗眼球叽叽咕咕转动，有些看他、有些看钉住它的那柄大剑。  
“希斯拉德说得没错，”阿泽姆叹气，“老板真是过于热情了……”  
他走过去，拔出大剑、捅下，粘稠的液体飞溅开，沾在靴子原已半干的污迹上。

哈迪斯还记得老板在柜台后招呼客人的样子。  
他忽然想吐。

佐迪亚克重塑了行星之理。以亚马乌罗提为中心，世界的创伤逐渐愈合，这里也会好起来……虽然再也无法恢复原状。  
听过哈迪斯的陈述，阿泽姆脸色明快了些：“看来你们先一步找到答案。”可惜并非他想要的。  
“你还是不愿意回来？”  
他摇头：“委员会的大家怎么样？艾里迪布斯君肯定对我很失望。”  
“他成了新神的核心。”  
阿泽姆笑容僵在脸上。

“你们疯了！”  
他揪过哈迪斯的衣领：“你疯了，爱梅特赛尔克。”  
“注意你的发言，前阿泽姆席。”哈迪斯一把推开，“这是委员会的决定，你无权过问。”  
他颓然坐下：“不应该是他……”  
可又能是谁呢。

“少自以为是了，大英雄。”哈迪斯俯视阿泽姆。  
“这是他选的路……即使你无法理解，至少给点尊重吧。”  
“你有你的英雄主义，艾里迪布斯也有他的信念。”

“希斯拉德亦然。”

阿泽姆抬头，无法置信。  
“为什么会提起他的名字，哈迪斯？”

21

那是召唤佐迪亚克的前夜。

哈迪斯撞开管理局档案室的门。  
“为什么你在那个名单上！”  
希斯拉德不慌不忙从一堆泛黄的书页里抬起头，如往常那样笑着：“来得比我想象中慢，哈迪斯。”  
对方悠闲的态度让哈迪斯也泄了气：“……我先去的追忆馆。”  
“哦，我也想过去那里。”希斯拉德环顾四周，“但果然还是这儿最让我安心。”

档案室依然像住了一窝阿拉克涅那样凌乱，哈迪斯怀疑他和阿泽姆是唯二打扫过这里的人。  
希斯拉德盘腿坐在地上，面具丢在一旁，身边漂浮了几十个封印创造理念的水晶亮着微光；隐约可见两边林立的书架，里面承载着前人繁星般的智慧，局长如数家珍。

希斯拉德挥手，其中一块晶体飞向哈迪斯。  
“这是？”水晶落在他手心。  
“我最喜欢的理念。”  
凤凰尾羽。  
“我以为你更喜欢会模仿你笔迹的自动钢笔。”  
“那个真是杰作！”局长笑得肩膀发颤，长发滑落到胸前，“不过，这羽毛救过你的命，我很感激。虽然它无法拯救变异的同胞，在新世界想必能派上用场……收下吧，哈迪斯。”  
哈迪斯的表情扭曲了一瞬，他握紧那块水晶。  
“希斯拉德，创造管理局的局长不用参与抽签。你知道的。”

明天，将有一半市民献出生命，换取另一半人的未来。为了维持新世界的秩序，人们决定保留旧世界的行政管理机关，创造管理局也不例外。  
而局长就那么堂而皇之出现在牺牲者名单上。

“你还记得我接任时怎么说的吗？”

那简直像上辈子的事，哈迪斯想。  
他们举办了酒会。  
阿泽姆喝得烂醉，和更醉的那布里亚勒斯打赌谁先掀开议长的袍子，被以格约姆冻成冰雕沉进米特隆院的水族箱。  
他说了什么来着……似乎是“没有入职委员会真是明智，希斯拉德”。后来他自己成了爱梅特赛尔克，世事难料。

那时希斯拉德这样答。  
人类蕴藏着无限的灵感和创意，创造管理局正是汇聚了那些灵光一闪的地方。我是观众，而非管理者。接任局长，不过是为了抢占最佳观剧席位的狡猾之举。  
这个世界，真让人看不厌啊。

“戏剧落幕，我这个占座的无耻之徒也该离席了，否则有失公平。”  
“还没有！”  
哈迪斯上前，一把抓住他的手腕：“明天，还会新的故事。阿泽姆、艾里迪布斯、还有……我，我们都在想办法，所以……”  
希斯拉德瞪大眼睛。这样的哈迪斯他很多年没见过了，像孩子一样。  
“其实呢，是看厌了。”他差点没维持住笑容，“再有趣的东西看上几千几万年也会厌倦的，我要早退了。”  
年轻人垂下手。  
“……你的位置给谁了？”  
“管理局外面卖甜点的女士。她家的罗兰莓挞真是绝品，就这么失传太可惜了，你也一定要去尝尝。”

哈迪斯还想说点什么。  
“好啦，我明天就退休了，你还有得忙。”希斯拉德起身，推着他往门外去，“好孩子该上床睡觉了！”  
“你呢？”  
“让我单独和我的宝贝们呆一会儿吧。”

晚安，哈迪斯。  
门关上，遮蔽了最后一丝光线。

那是他最后一次见到希斯拉德。

22

阿泽姆发出一声抽噎，还没开口，忽然揪着胸前的衣料倒了下去。  
“喂！”  
哈迪斯伸手去扶，只见毛骨悚然的一幕。  
茎蔓疯狂生长，缠绕住那人的灵魂；无数鲜花盛放，满溢的混沌快要撑开躯壳；周遭盘踞的魔物暴动起来，悉悉索索靠近二人。

怎会？那种子应当是无害的……！  
哈迪斯当机立断，右手把人圈在胸前，左手化为巨大利爪的模样，红色彼岸花缠绕于上——他不得不动用冥界的力量。  
“忍着点。”  
利爪透过阿泽姆的脊背，直探灵魂核心。他呼吸一滞，死死抓住哈迪斯的双臂，但哈迪斯自顾不暇。  
情感的洪流吞没了他。  
悲恸、愧疚、思念、乡愁、无力、空虚——  
——太近了！  
两个灵魂靠得太近，哈迪斯几乎被冲走，他即将失去自我。

……洪水忽然平息。  
温暖的阳光照耀全身，是他熟悉的颜色。  
他看到了记忆，阿泽姆的记忆。

伫立在塔顶目送灵魂离去的自己；在学院悄悄窥视二人的自己；辩论时咄咄逼人的自己、微笑着却寸步不让的希斯拉德；趁这份记忆的主人装睡，恶作剧的希斯拉德与纵容他的自己；为了开发新术式挑灯夜战，在图书馆睡得七仰八叉的希斯拉德与自己，最后被他背回休息室。

听他讲冒险故事的艾里迪布斯；会议上差点大打出手的那布里亚勒斯和阿洛格里夫；脸黑过锅底的老爷子，开始咏唱魔法的以格约姆；哈尔玛鲁特、米特隆、艾梅若萝丝……

高塔的碧空、荒野的篝火、草原的星河；与异族战士共舞，同牧民策马狂奔，和信徒祭拜不知名的神灵，跟渔民合力拉起比米特隆院那条更巨大的鲨鱼。

烤鱼的香气、烟火与自己的侧脸。

空气涌入肺部，意识回归肉体，一小团混沌消散于左手手心。  
怀里的人已失去意识，哈迪斯平复着呼吸驱散周围的魔物。  
成功了。

他这口气还没松开……  
“真无情啊，冥王。”眼前是位面容枯槁的老妇人，“就这么夺去了他衰老的权力。”  
她的头发干枯像稻草，但哈迪斯不会认错。  
“艾特罗。”

他护住昏睡的阿泽姆。  
“不必紧张，我无意、也无法加害你们，方才他是被自己的情感吞没了。”艾特罗安抚道。  
她说：“这孩子的‘心’很广阔、却柔软，是容易受伤的类型。让他的故事终结于此也不失为善举，这种人在如今的世界只会迎来更悲惨的结局。”  
“我没有作壁上观的打算。”  
“年轻气盛。”女神发出干瘪的笑声，“平衡已然崩毁，我将与旧世界一同消逝。看在我们有些因缘的份上，最后给你一个忠告。”

孤独比死亡更可怕。  
趁还来得及，老去吧、年轻人。

23

入夜，阿泽姆终于醒来，对刚才的事一无所知。

他们在海边架起篝火，烤两条鱼，还放了烟花。哈迪斯造出这些多余的东西，阿泽姆问原因，他只说有心情。  
睡眠也不是必需品，哈迪斯曾熬夜加班几天不睡。但饱腹之后，听篝火噼啪作响，看烟花一点点熄灭，靠在友人肩头，他忽然困得睁不开眼。

“要睡回去再睡啊。”  
“你和我一起回去……”  
那人顿了一下：“哈迪斯，我们解除契——”  
“你敢。”  
“我已经不是十四席了。”  
“……你还是我的朋友。”  
即使天地相隔、人心相异，约定仍是约定。

阿泽姆扶着他的脑袋让他枕到腿上。想必早些折腾累了，哈迪斯居然没有抗拒。  
“……下次有事，再叫我……”发出梦呓似的低语，他睡过去了。  
睡梦中似乎有人说，晚安，哈迪斯。

再睁开眼，他在自家床上，隐约有海风的咸腥与太阳的温度。  
那个人不在了。

那是他最后一次见到阿泽姆。

24

哈迪斯从甜品店出来时，天空飘着小雨。

市民们冒雨奔走，绘制新的地图，许多建筑在灾难中倒塌了，他们建造起更多。哈尔玛鲁特在街道各处装饰了鲜花，广场那边吵闹的多半是那布里亚勒斯。他主张立起纪念逝者的石碑……这有些过于张扬，委员会内部出现了不小的分歧。可惜再没有调停者，大家只好组织市民投票。

于是纪念碑立了起来。  
逝者的亲朋好友、或者不相关的人，带着他们的面具挂到碑上。希斯拉德的也在那里。管理局局长的面具平平无奇，和所有人的一样。没有名字一类的记号，哈迪斯认不出。

他咬了口罗兰莓挞，甜得头疼。

今晚有烟火大会。  
烟火是阿泽姆以前带回来的，提案的是哈迪斯。那个席位的名字鲜少被提起了，众人静默许久，还是通过了提案。

哈迪斯无法理解烟火有什么可看的，阿泽姆一直很喜欢。他想起另一位明明不爱看却装作喜欢的友人。  
被揭穿的希斯拉德问他，假设没有这双眼睛，我们也会觉得烟火美丽吗？又说，是艾特罗抛弃了这个永恒的世界也说不定。

哈迪斯心里暗骂骗子，说什么看厌了……骗过阿泽姆、骗过全世界，也骗不过他的眼睛。  
希斯拉德的种子一直没有发芽。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在我心里，希先生是那种混在人群里的神仙？阿泽姆最先获得人心，希先生模仿人类到最后一刻，种子却没有发芽。那个栽在希先生头上的小女孩会老去也是认识到这点。他对世界抱有永恒的热情，但不会为一个人驻足，终究不是同路人。  
> 没办法好好表达，只能打补丁了，下跪。
> 
> *这边私设艾特罗所在的不可视世界不等于冥界，她和哈迪斯也不是同行。用月球说法，艾特罗是星球侧，哈迪斯是人类侧的（比划），冥界更像连接不可视世界的海关吧。


	4. 哈迪斯的种子还没有发芽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·写一半被秘话7撞飞，想写的官方都写了还好一万倍，死而无憾。我怎么舞都是画蛇添足……还是当没看过秘话7写下去了  
> ·剧情上没有剧透，但情感走向还是被带跑  
> ·多巴胺含量非常高！矫情，没讲什么实际的故事，就死矫情

25

“阿泽姆”是什么。  
哈迪斯把玩着一块橙色小水晶，陷入沉思。

水晶是给后继者预备的教科书，为了应对与海德林派的战争中可能发生的意外。  
战争。  
议长吐出这个词时有几人倒抽了口气，更多的是沉默。反观不久前尚无法理解“争吵”为何物的市民们，如今一边栽下树苗猜测来春会开出怎样的花，一边讨论着即将到来的战争。  
适应力实在惊人。

议长交代他们把席位有关的记忆与知识存入十三块水晶。  
没错，十三块。  
“艾里迪布斯”回来了。  
看到大家欣喜的样子，哈迪斯终究什么也没说。如果希斯拉德在场，肯定很欣慰他终于学会看破不说破的美德了。

水晶本该有十四块，大家似乎都忘了。  
于是他继续保持沉默。

哈迪斯本该填满“爱梅特赛尔克”的双子座紫水晶，走了个神，手里便多了块刻有日轮纹的橙色水晶。

下一任“阿泽姆”应当从那人身上学会什么？  
必然不是创造可怕的生物以此锻炼战斗力；也不是翘课太多临毕业还在学院迷路；跳脱的工作风格不适合别人，这种麻烦家伙一个就够了。

半日过去，水晶空空如也。  
哈迪斯叹气，必须承认……他想象不出其他人成为“阿泽姆”的样子。那家伙做的蠢事能塞满十四块水晶，但没人比他更适合这个位置了。  
他把水晶投入以太之海，将无端浪费的半日归咎于某人的灵魂过于晃眼睛。不知那家伙在世界的哪个角落，但至少很精神。  
要做的事还有很多，哈迪斯起身走出办公室——他怎会坐看艾特罗的预言成真。

对了，那颗种子！他低头看向胸口，松了口气，还好没发芽。  
哈迪斯还不能老去。  
但同时，一颗质疑的种子埋下了。

目睹家园焚毁、无数灵魂回归星海；两位友人、一个生离一个死别……自己竟不曾动摇半分吗？  
艾特罗的话回响在耳边。  
“真无情啊，冥王。”

26

战争来得快，结束得更快，市民们栽下的树苗都没来得及生根。  
等哈迪斯反应过来，只剩一个破碎的世界、两位幸存的同胞，和满地蠕动的蝼蚁。

拉哈布雷亚很快打起精神，轰轰烈烈地开始复兴活动；“艾里迪布斯”一如既往忠于使命，这是他唯一与那个白袍少年的相似之处；而哈迪斯？他跟着两个工作狂稀里糊涂加了一阵班，忽然提不起劲，回他的幻影都市补眠去了。

这是他为自己搭建的巢穴，来逃离这个令人生厌的世界。躺在公园的草地上，悉悉索索的脚步由远及近……啊，这既视感。  
“死了都不肯放过我，希斯拉德。”哈迪斯认命起身，面对那位友人的幻影。  
黑袍的幻影没有像以往那样摘下面具，但仍举起双手作投降状：“这可不怪我。我是你的意志，你在内心哭诉‘好寂寞’，我便来了。”  
“你想变回以太吗？”  
幻影笑得肩膀发颤，露出几缕长发，笑够了才在他身边坐下。  
“和我说说吧，朋友。”

实在发生了太多，哈迪斯不知从何说起，希斯拉德提议：“那就和以往一样，从抱怨工作开始。”  
这个思路很好。  
前段时间，拉哈布雷亚捣鼓出一套合并世界的理论，自说自话给他俩排了任务；但人手怎么都不够，老爷子丢来一堆五颜六色的水晶，说什么“去吧爱梅特赛尔克，你大显身手的时候到了”。  
让他把过往同事们粉粉碎的灵魂捡回去罢了。

哈迪斯强忍恶心，捏臭虫一样给他送回去几个，途中却有了意外遭遇。是那个人的灵魂，即使黯淡许多，他也不会认错。  
哈迪斯看了眼那块私藏的橙水晶。  
虽说不在老爷子指派的范围内，多一个劳动力也没什么可抱怨的吧。这样想着，他跟了上去。

那人回到渔村，他是个渔民。  
过于讽刺，哈迪斯差点笑出来。无影显出实体，收拾好表情，跟着走进村里。一块石头砸在他头上……紧接着是更多的石头、鱼叉、棍棒。  
哦、噢，他又忘了。  
外面的人总是狭隘、野蛮，排斥未知事物，何况这些蝼蚁。可如果是那个人的灵魂……  
这些攻击不能伤他分毫，哈迪斯信步走向渔民，然后被一拳挥在脸上。

那双眼里，只有恐惧。

“然后呢？”希斯拉德追问。  
“没有然后，”哈迪斯起身拍落草屑，“该走了，否则白袍又要啰嗦。”

“你杀了他。”  
“不是他！”哈迪斯停住，“……不过是一块碎片。”  
“你看过你的种子吗？”幻影锲而不舍。  
“从以前起，你的好奇心就过于旺盛了，希斯拉德。”  
大魔导士一挥手，幻影消失了。  
我是你的意志。不要自欺欺人了，哈迪斯——钟声撞散了幻影最后的声音。

之后，哈迪斯碾死过许多蝼蚁，也一次又一次驱散某个多嘴的幻影。  
直到他记不清面具下的容貌，想不起友人的发色……终于，“这一次”的希斯拉德与其他幻影别无二致，平平无奇。  
正如本人生前所追求的那样。

大概哈迪斯的脸色太难看，拉哈布雷亚破天荒给他批了假，拍着他的肩膀说“我知道你还不习惯这种事”。  
自作聪明。  
哈迪斯看着镜子冷哼。

种子没有发芽。  
理所当然。  
他可不像某个多愁善感的家伙，为杀掉一两只怪物伤心；更没有犯下罪孽……走路时踩死三四只虫子，何罪之有。  
哈迪斯忽然想起还没填满那人的水晶。

“阿泽姆”是什么？  
他看着那块暖色的结晶，脑海一片空白……也不完全。他还记得三人跑过学院的走廊，记得从图书馆巨大落地窗投入的夕阳，记得那些阳光灿烂的日子。  
可太阳从未在这座幻影都市升起，他也再答不出这个问题了。

那个半吊子女神至少说对一点。  
再不老去，就晚了。  
哈迪斯想，自己大概错过了退休的机会。

27

他老了。  
不是哈迪斯，不要误会——他的种子依然没有发芽。老去的是索鲁斯，他在另一轮过家家游戏里扮演的角色。

哈迪斯自觉比某个沉迷这游戏的家伙更胜一筹。  
他又建立了一个伟大的国家，万人敬仰；虽说阿泽姆也不赖，大家总很喜欢他；索鲁斯之名将在残次品的口中长久流传……直到下一次灵灾；但除了哈迪斯，没人记得有一位冒险者曾用双脚丈量世界。  
哦，除了艾欧泽亚与东方草原上流传的怪异神话。

他像个出窍的亡灵，审视那衰老的容器，忽然冒出个奇怪的念头。  
羡慕。  
敬仰他的臣民、憎恶他的敌人，随着配角一个个退场，老皇帝也缓步走向幕后。反观自己……

我肯定加班加昏头了！  
哈迪斯倒在床上，躺进索鲁斯的躯壳，想着这老东西马上就功成身退，我还得赶去第一世界。  
能不羡慕吗？

但就像人睡前总会想起那些令人尴尬的事，记忆也没有放过哈迪斯。  
他想起妻子——索鲁斯的妻子——死时，他下意识瞥了眼床头的镜子；长子咽气，他注视着年轻人的脸，又看了眼镜子。  
有个声音嘲笑他。  
毁灭的家乡、逝去的同胞、万年的悲愿尚不能穿透你麻木的心，两枚棋子又算什么。承认吧，哈迪斯，你——

“……何等冷漠的帝王。”  
“……您可曾爱过我、哪怕一刻……”  
“祖父，我到底哪里惹你不快！”  
……  
“真无情啊，冥王。”

——你不曾爱过任何人。

镜面破裂的声音回荡在寝宫，侍女惊慌失措地赶来。  
“……无事。”老皇帝说。  
一群人扫去满地碎片、捡起被丢出去的茶杯、点上安眠熏香，诚惶诚恐退散了。

重归宁静。  
老皇帝从床头抽屉拿出一块水晶。他的手干枯萎缩，而橙水晶崭新如初，里面还是空无一物。  
没关系，就这么空着吧，他想。  
反正很快能见到他们了。

看到他没发芽的种子，二人会是什么反应？  
希斯拉德多半装模做样地抹眼泪，哭诉哈迪斯根本不在乎他这个朋友。  
阿泽姆会拍着他的肩膀说，往好处想，哈迪斯的种子一定过期了。

就快了。

28

那确实是意外的再会。

哈迪斯正往游末邦去，检视他播种的灾祸之种。路过珂露西亚岛的海滩，只见有人拖着渔桶上岸，兴高采烈地喊：“阿尔菲诺，晚饭妥了！”  
他不会认错那个灵魂。  
白发的精灵少年无奈：“怎么晒成这样，你还真喜欢钓鱼啊。”  
“我一直想当个渔夫的。”那人笑得憨厚。  
两人说笑着走远的背影熟悉又刺眼。

和傻子一样。  
无影翻了个白眼，消失在虚空中。

星空回归雷克兰德的那晚，哈迪斯在水晶都。也许久违的无光之夜让他舒心，他心平气和地接受了劳动成果被毁这一事实。  
反正灵灾只是时间问题。

百年不曾点亮的街灯一盏盏亮起。始作俑者和同伙们勾肩搭背往酒馆去，开始他们的秘密庆功宴。那人明显不怎么喝酒，半杯就红了脸，吵着和精灵少女打赌谁先揭下水晶公的兜帽。在兔耳女人远说不上和善的目光里，被精灵少年架回了公馆。

这家伙怎么一万年都没长进。  
哈迪斯皱眉，又想起早已物是人非，压下那一缕冒头的怀念。但很快他有了新的想法，那个灵魂这次会迎来怎样的结局？  
他需要一些参与感。

于是哈迪斯加入了他们，开始又一场过家家，只不过他这次扮演自己。

岁月不会增长残次品的智慧，反倒使他们更野蛮。他在树上睡得正香，一支箭擦过脑门。叫什么……永暗之子来着？这群残次品围在树下对他嚷嚷。哈迪斯不胜其扰，正要传送走，多管闲事的大英雄就出场了。  
长矛与弓箭一下全部对准新来者。  
干得漂亮那我先行告退——哈迪斯话没出口，暗之战士对他使了个眼色。  
说到底那家伙哪来自信无影能理解这飞眼的含义啊……

英雄提剑冲向敌人，他们被厚重的剑身撞翻。  
“爱梅特赛尔克！”  
法阵应声展开，加重魔法把敌人压到地上，动弹不得。  
那人收起剑向树上的无影招手。哈迪斯长叹一口气，提溜起哼哧哼哧跑路的大英雄，传去了森林深处。

那人傻愣愣地伸出手掌。  
“干嘛？”  
“击掌啊，合作愉快！”  
无影噌一下消失了。

再后来，他产生了一些不该有的期待，而那又很快落空了。在迎来“更加悲惨的结局”前，他决定亲手终结英雄的故事。

现在，哈迪斯正坐在议事堂楼顶，看那人拖着残破的灵魂在他的城市晃来晃去。  
第一百二十一次迷失在阿尼德罗学院的走廊，第八十六次被创造管理局的第一枚台阶绊到，第三百或是四百次带着蹩脚的创造物——这次是一件长袍——让管理局接待员露出困扰的笑容，第无数次向别人伸出手：“有什么我可以帮你的？”。  
即使素未蒙面，即使对方只是幻影，即使自身命悬一线……即使已过去一万两千年。

市民们依然喜爱那个灵魂，像过去那样——碎片罢了，哈迪斯在内心补充。  
英雄的身边一如既往聚集着许多人，他们交换情报、拟定计划，时而插科打诨，最后相互扶持着蹒跚来到自己准备的终幕舞台。

哈迪斯恍然觉得自己应当是其中一员，而现实，他站在那个人的对面。  
于是他转身走进熊熊逆焰。

29

“阿泽姆”是什么。  
在等待英雄到场的幕间，他再次思考起这个问题。

一万两千年前——

阿泽姆是多管闲事的老好人，东边有难就出手相助，西边不平便行侠仗义*；热衷种地采矿捕鱼之类，视垃圾若珍宝，却乐于分享给需要的人；是可靠的同伴、忠诚的友人、老爷子最大的问题学生；在旅途中结下了无数缘分，时而也会受伤落泪；非议、磨难，什么都停不下那个人探索世界的脚步。  
是高塔的碧空、荒野的篝火、草原的星河。  
是太阳、是光、是希望。

哈迪斯几乎忘记这些了。  
难以启齿的事实——看来是某个记性不太好的大英雄提醒了他。  
答案呼之欲出。

“阿泽姆”是冒险者。  
世界最初、最伟大的冒险者。

——一万两千年过去，那个灵魂的冒险仍在继续。

阳光终于照耀海底的幻影之都。  
他知道该往水晶里放什么了。

橙黄的水晶汇入以太之海，去往其他十三块身边。哈迪斯长出一口气，心想大英雄也太慢，让人好等。  
这时他听到友人久违的声音：“那个人一定会喜欢这份礼物的。”  
友人还说，恭喜你。  
哈迪斯不解，有什么可恭喜的，又恍然大悟，低头一看——

他的种子发芽了。  
哈迪斯终于老去，而爱梅特赛尔克变回了少年。

↓太菜了没法表达清楚而打的补丁，非常非常我流OOC↓  
EXTRA

女神将信徒灵魂孕育的果实当作食量。

比如那个渔夫。从否认死亡、到理解并接受死亡过程中结出的果实，和许多人类一样，她爱不释手。

比如女孩，是更加酸涩的味道。意识到人“神”永不交汇的命运……这样的苦恋结出了果实。好在，她也因此步入最为美丽的年纪，去收获更美好的恋情，回味起来还有些甜。

又说到那个明明不是神，却无法结出果实的怪人。  
他并非自己选择死亡，更没想过拯救谁。只是理性客观地认为，坐上局长的位置只是一己私念，便不该享受这个位置带来的特权。于是公平地和所有人一样参与投票，并坦然接受了结果。  
他从一开始，就完全理解并接受了死亡。可他过于坦然，以至于死亡对他失去了意义。  
那颗种子注定无法发芽。  
……不全然如此，女神扼腕。  
年轻友人抓住他手的瞬间，他的种子差点发芽。  
他犹豫了。但最终将“旁观者”一职贯彻到底，即使是他最喜爱的“角色”之一，也无法动摇。

再说说他的朋友，另一个极端。  
汇聚了人类所有的闪光点，好奇、热诚、永不言弃……但有一个致命的欠缺——恶意。那个人平等地爱世上每一个人、每一个生物，即使面对敌人，也不曾抱有恶意。这与“人”相去甚远。  
但他产生了私心。  
如果怪物杀死别人，他一样会悲伤愧疚，然后做正确的事——超度那些亡魂。可偏偏是那个人……他产生了恶念：复仇。他的恶，诞生于爱。  
与大部分人相反，他忽然无法接受死亡了，无法接受他最爱的星星陨落，于是种子发芽了。  
他的果实混合了太多口味，女神的脸扭成一团。

最后是冥王。  
消逝前夕，女神去见了他，本该让他登上艾特罗之座的……可他是世上最不适合这个位置的人。  
年轻人不止一次发问：为什么我的种子不发芽，为何同胞的死亡无法触动我。女神听到了，但无法回答，她无法再干涉世界。  
要怎么形容呢？用人类通俗些的说法：那好像一个人长大了，却沉湎于曾经的美好；他放不下、走不出、不愿接受，永远活在过去；他无法与这个世界和解，于是他痛苦……并非无情，反而是他过于喜爱那些人、事，那段时光了。  
一万两千年后，如同中年人路过母校，看到少年正值青春，与过去的他们何等相似，却再没有他的位置了。可他恨不起曾喜爱过的人，尤其是那人竟没什么变化，而自己面目全非。

幸好……他最终接纳了新世界，也与自己和解了。  
他退场得过于潇洒，种子来不及结果。但女神猜……如果她也能结出果实，他们会是相似的味道。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *东边有难就出手相助，西边不平便行侠仗义：主线阿莉塞似乎说过类似的话形容光呆一行人，但找不到原文了
> 
> *最后一段完全是个人解读！其实和5.0最后哈迪斯的表现冲突，非常非常严重的OOC，但联系5.3和秘话7……我实在忍不住这么写，对不起
> 
> *努力在写光呆时避开了所有人称代词！（十四席实在没办法了）如果有幸能产生共鸣，那这位光呆可以是您家的冒险者、任何一位冒险者！
> 
> *被我改得面目全非的艾特罗……在原设中，也是一位特别的神。这边和哈迪斯的因缘来自脑洞：13与15的旧设，主角都坐上了艾特罗之座。14虽然不属于新水晶神话，就很想安排哈迪斯上去，这可太非常残忍了（我喜欢）女神可以说是哈迪斯的另一个自我，“真无情啊，冥王”、“孤独比死亡更可怕”、“再不老去，就要变成最后留下的人了”，都是（我流）哈迪斯的想法
> 
> *三人在不同意义上都是Forever Young


End file.
